


Ein Engarp

by Cumberlocked145



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Ein engarp, Lustro - Freeform, Other, Pragnienie, Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberlocked145/pseuds/Cumberlocked145





	Ein Engarp

Drużyna Wolnej Woli wolnym krokiem przemierzała opuszczony magazyn. Półmrok rozświetlało jedynie światło dwóch latarek, trzymanych przez braci. Anioł, rzecz jasna, światła nie potrzebował. 

Cała trójka trzymała w dłoniach srebrne noże, umoczone w owczej krwi. Polowali na dżina, a przynajmniej tak im się wydawało. Kilka dni wcześniej Sam znalazł w Internecie artykuł, dotyczący serii tajemniczych zaginięć. Mimo że Dean uznał, że nie jest to sprawa dla nich, zdecydowali, że najwyższa pora rozprostować kości, a przy okazji rozeznać się w sprawie.

Teraz przemierzali ciemny, zimny korytarz, szukając śladów wskazujących na obecność jakiejkolwiek nadnaturalnej postaci. Ciszę przerwał Dean:

\- Droga wycieczko, obawiam się, że w ten sposób nigdzie nie dojdziemy. Pora zagęścić ruchy. Powinnyśmy się rozdzielić. 

\- Serio, Dean? Razem mamy większe szanse w starciu z dżinem. Za dużo naoglądałeś się Scooby Doo. - Sam przewrócił oczami.

\- Jak śmiesz... Co? Nie? Po prostu... - Dean zaczął się tłumaczyć. - Poza tym, tutaj pewnie nie ma żadnego dżina.

\- Zgadzam się z Deanem. W ten sposób nigdy go nie znajdziemy, o ile w ogóle mamy kogo szukać. Budynek jest ogromny, a nie chcę spędzić tutaj całej nocy - podsumował Cas, przesądzając dyskusję.

Rozdzielili się.

***

Sam szedł prosto przed siebie, mamrocząc pod nosem. Można było dosłyszeć takie słowa jak durny pies, gwiazdor, cholerna apaszka. 

Nietrudno zauważyć, że magazyn nie był tak pusty jak się mogło wydawać. Musiał być miejscem schadzek miejscowej młodzieży, ponieważ wszędzie walały się resztki jedzenia, jeszcze niezakurzone opakowania i przede wszystkim butelki.

Sam zaczął ostrożniej stawiać kroki, usiłując poruszać się bezszelestnie. Przekroczył próg kolejnego pomieszczenia. Było ono zdecydowanie większe od poprzednich, ale, o dziwo - prawie puste. Na samym środku stało duże, prostokątne lustro.

Winchester mocniej ścisnął nóż i ostrożnie do niego podszedł.

Było zupełnie zwyczajne, nie licząc napisu na górnej ramie: Ein Engarp.  
Pewna część natury Sama drgnęła, próbując coś sobie przypomnieć, ale nie mogąc do końca skojarzyć faktów.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na swoje odbicie.

Zobaczył siebie, ale równocześnie kogoś innego. Postać w odbiciu była elegancko ubrana, czysta i schludnie uczesana - zupełne przeciwieństwo jego samego w tej właśnie chwili. 

Coś się poruszyło. Ponad swoim ramieniem w lustrze zobaczył Ją.   
Jessica, w białej sukni, stała i machała do niego.

Szybko się odwrócił. Za nim nie było nikogo. Umysł płatał mu figle. Przełknął ślinę. Ponownie spojrzał w lustro, już mniej pewnie. 

Tym razem zobaczył także kartki papieru, w dłoni swojej i Jess. Były to dyplomy ukończenia szkoły.   
Na tychże dłoniach zobaczył złote obrączki. 

Obraz zaczął go niebezpiecznie nęcić i pochłaniać.

Ostatkiem swojej wolnej woli zdołał odwrócić wzrok. Poczuł, jak czar go opuścił.

To nie było prawdziwe, powiedział sobie. To nie jest moje życie. Jess nie żyje i nie wróci ,a ty umiesz bez niej żyć.

Na miękkich nogach ruszył w stronę wyjścia z hali. Przy drzwiach spojrzał kątem oka po raz ostatni na lustro. W odbiciu zobaczył już tylko siebie. Wspomnienie uśmiechu Jess towarzyszyłu mu jeszcze przez dłuższy czas.

***

Po opuszczeniu braci Cas bez wahania skręcił w prawy korytarz. Z tamtego kierunku wyczuwał najsilniejszy przepływ starożytnej, potężnej magii.

Nie dzielił się z braćmi swoimi odczuciami, ale coś mu nie pasowało w tym magazynie. Był dużo większy, niż wyglądał z zewnątrz. Korytarze ciągnęły się niczym labirynt. Niejednokrotnie zdawało mu się, że mijał już wcześniej dane skrzyżowanie. 

Ponownie skręcił. Świeży powiew magii uderzył w niego niczym morska bryza. Przyspieszył kroku, dochodząc do przestronnego pomieszczenia.

W samym środku stało lustro. Na bogato zdobionej ramie nie było nawet pyłka kurzu, mimo że ten unosił się wszędzie wokół.

Castiel spojrzał w końcu na swoje odbicie. Od razu poczuł uderzenie magii. Poczuł, jak go pochłania. 

W odbiciu zobaczył siebie, prawdziwego siebie. On, potężny anioł, chronił ludzkość przed złem. Ochronił Winchesterów, ochronił Bobby'ego, ochronił swoich braci, siostry, Ojca. Zamknął bramy Piekieł. Zlikwidował całe zło.

Cas wymierzył sobie mentalny policzek i oderwał się od odbicia.  
Czar prysł. W pomieszczeniu znów stał tylko Jimmy Novak.

Zrozumiał. Lustro ukazywało najskrytsze pragnienia tego, kto w nie spojrzy. Mogło się to wydawać niesamowite, ale na dłuższą metę było równie niebezpieczne co jad dżina.

Castiel wiedział, że nie da rady zniszczyć lustra, ani nawet zabrać go z magazynu i schować. Nie był na tyle potężny, a magia lustra była dla niego zbyt niebezpieczna. Mógł więc tylko wziąć płócienną płachtę z pomieszczenia obok i zakryć nią taflę lustra, by nikt więcej nie nabrał się na jego iluzję.

***

Dean od razu pożałował, że się rozdzielili. Gdy został sam, dotarło do niego, jak bardzo potrzebował towarzystwa. Nie chciał wyjść na tchórza, więc po prostu ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku niż brat i anioł.

Zdawało mu się, że kręci się kółko. Wszystkie korytarze były do siebie podobne. 

Odetchnął, gdy w pewnym momencie natrafił na przestronną halę. Na środku stał prostokątny przedmiot, zakryty szarym materiałem. Dean upewnił się, że może swobodnie manewrować nożem w dłoni i podszedł do obiektu. 

Gwałtownym ruchem ściągnął płachtę. 

Nieznacznie się rozluźnił, gdy zobaczył tylko stare lustro.

Wzdrygnął się na widok swojego umorusanego odbicia. Korzystając w okazji, spróbował zetrzeć kurz z twarzy. 

W oddali usłyszał wołających go przyjaciół. Podniósł wzrok, patrząc na ich odbicie ponad swoim ramieniem. Cas i Sam stali w wejściu do pomieszczenia, patrząc na niego z niepokojem. Uśmiechnął się i zawołał do nich:

\- Hej, Sammy, czemu wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył Lucyfera przebranego za klauna? To zwykłe lustro! Dżina tutaj nie ma, wychodzimy.

Nie było to zwykłe lustro. Cas miał rację: to lustro odzwierciedlało najskrytsze ludzkie pragnienia. 

Dlaczego Dean nic nie zobaczył? Takie było jego marzenie: polowanie na potwory razem z ludźmi, których kochał. Nie śmiał pragnąć niczego więcej.


End file.
